Monday Night Raw 265: June 15, 1998
X-Pac makes his long awaited in-ring return against fellow DX member Triple H in a King of the Ring Qualifying Match. Plus, Sable returns. Event recap Sable returns We begin the show tonight with the return of SABLE. She's saying that the man responsible for her return is none other than Mr. Vince McMahon. He comes out and gives her a letter to read about how Vince McMahon – the humanitarian of the year – did not and would not use charitable organizations to further his personal agenda against Stone Cold Steve Austin. After McMahon kisses her on the cheek, the glass breaks and Stone Cold Steve Austin comes down clearly in a foul mood. After threatening McMahon, he still shows he’s a babyface first by helping Sable out of the ring before going after Vince. DX "Droppin' Knowledge" DX “Droppin’ Knowledge” video. Triple H meets X-Pac in the final KOTR qualifier. Road Dogg, standing in front of a blackboard with “Match of the Year” written on it, tells both Helmsley and X-Pac that he has faced both men. Droz vs. Jeff Jarrett Marc Mero and Jacqueline to come down and ask Jim Ross why Sable is back. Since Ross knows as much as we all do, Mero says maybe he will take matters into his own hands. For some reason, Tennessee Lee and Jacqueline start to argue until Jackie slaps him across the face. Noticing the ruckus, Jarrett comes out to help out his promoter only to get a low blow from Mero. Droz puts Jarrett in the ring and covers him for the really cheap win. (2:14) Mero and Jarrett will meet next week in the KOTR quarterfinals. DX "Droppin Knowledge" Part 2 More of the DX “Droppin’ Knowledge” video. Billy Gunn asks Helmsley where Chyna will be during this match. DX "Droppin' Knowledge" Part 3 Helmsley and X-Pac talk smack. X-Pac doesn’t lay down for anybody. Marc Mero vs. Dustin Runnels Sable starts walking down the ramp to also distract Mero. Poor guy! Runnels runs over and hits him with the RUNNING BULLDOG for the win. (4:08) Sable doesn’t stick around as she heads to the back while Mero is left in the ring to seek solace from his main squeeze Jacqueline. * DX “Droppin’ Knowledge” Part 4 Chyna yells at DX that they've been going oer this all day and to go out there and settle it like men. Triple H vs. X-Pac After X-Pac rolls out, Chyna strolls down to ringside and puts X-Pac back in the ring. X-Pac kicks back and sends Helmsley stumbling out to ringside where Chyna puts Helmsley back in the ring. Ross thinks she wants to see them settle this like men. While the Rock appears up in the mezzanine and keeps Triple H distracted talking about what he’s cooking, Owen Hart is dropping X-Pac on the guardrail crotch-first to do some major damage to the groin. Since X-Pac is too hurt to make it off the floor, he tells Helmsley to stop checking on him and get back in the ring to beat the ten-count and win the match. (5:14) So Helmsley does just that and advances to the KOTR. Afterwards, the rest of DX comes over to check on their fallen comrade. Tag Team battle royal Sunny accompanied LOD 2000 to the match and her team was eliminated. Match results * Singles match: Droz pinned Jeff Jarrett; Marc Mero and Jacqueline came down during the bout and cost Jarrett the match. * Singles match: Dustin Runnels pinned Marc Mero; Sable came down and distracted Mero. * KOTR Qualifying Match: WWF European Champion Triple H defeated X-Pac via count-out after Owen Hart came through the crowd and dropped X-Pac crotch-first over the ringside barrier while Triple H was distracted; during the bout, Chyna ccame to ringside. * 5-team battle royal: Kane & Mankind (w/ Paul Bearer) won a 10-team tag team battle royal match by last eliminating Terry Funk & Scorpio; other teams included: Bob Holly & Bart Gunn, the Headbangers, Golga & Kurrgan, Skull & 8-Ball, Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor, the Legion of Doom (w/ Sunny), Taka Michinoku & Bradshaw, and Farooq & Steve Blackman; due to pre-match stipulations, Kane & Mankind became the #1 contenders to the tag team titles Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:Sunny & The Legion of Doom management